Purity
by The Little man
Summary: The Yondaime sealed the great Kyuubi into a newborn baby's belly. It was supposed to keep the demon in. The baby was supposed to be viewed as a hero. Neither were supposed to meet each other. Nothing really went according to plan. NarutoxFemale Kyuubi
1. Chapter 1

Years ago, the Yondaime Hokage sealed the great Kyuubi no Kitsune in the belly button of a baby. That was 14 years ago. Now the same young boy who finds himself alone and depressed, with no-one to turn to. That all changes one afternoon. Naruto/ Female Kyuubi

Chapter One.

Contact.

Uzumaki Naruto awoke. He stared at the ceiling for a while before slipping into some clothes. He frowned as he noticed his orange jumpsuit was getting to small for him.

_I was getting tired of orange anyway._

**Me too.**

Naruto, a trained ninja, jumped at the voice pulling a Kunai from under his pillow he began to inspect his 2 room apartment.

_Nothing out of the ordinary, must have imagined it._

Sighing he went to his kitchen and pulled out a cup of dried instant ramen. Oh how he hated ramen. If he had more money he could afford foods that were better for him. He put some water to boil as he went into the the living room. He still called it that even though his kitchen and living room were one room. He felt a tug at his heart when he saw the old Team 7 picture. Snickering at how everyone believed that fake smile they saw day in and day out. He ate his ramen in silence before going out to buy new clothes. Something that he seldom did.

(At the store)

Naruto, a true shinobi at heart, new how to dress like one. And this time he could stand his ground to the villagers instead of taking the orange jumpsuit they threw at him. Stepping in the store. Naruto went to the back where he saw a pair of black shorts, a long sleeve fishnet shirt, and a black short sleeve shirt to go over it. Buying multiple outfits exactly like this he left the store.

(Back at home)

Naruto laid on the bed, staring at the ceiling contemplating why he was the one that had to bare this burden. All because the stupid fox got pissed off and attacked the village.

**I'm not stupid! You're stupid! Asshole...**

Naruto sprang into action he knew he had heard something this time. He grabbed the closest weapon near him. A katana Kakashi had gotten him for his birthday. In his mind he heard chuckling but he couldn't seem to find anything wrong with his apartment.

**You wouldn't know how to use that if you tried.**

Knowing the odd voice was right naruto stopped to contemplate the matter before he doubled over in pain coming from the seal.

When he woke up, he noticed that he was in his bed. Surprised by this he hopped up and ran to his living room to see the most beautiful women he had ever seen in his entire life.

Red hair flowing down her back, to match her red eyes. She was watching the TV when the boy came bolting into the room. He stammered for a while before he could make out some words.

"Y-y-you're..."

The women turned her head making eye contact before speaking.

"Kyuubi, nice to meet you."

She turned her head back to the television before she heard a horrible crack. Turning her head back around she noticed Naruto was lying on his tile floor of his kitchen with a pool of blood forming around him. She winced. That must have hurt.

(Hospital.)

When Naruto came around he noticed the same woman from his apartment in a chair next to his bed, staring out the window. She didn't bother to turn her head this time before speaking

"Concussion.."

Naruto nodded, and as he did he felt some drainage around his head and felt awfully dizzy. Looking out the window he noticed it was beginning to get dark before speaking.

"Why are you here?" he spoke with malice and hate, the same tone of voice as those damn villagers.

Kyuubi turned around and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Don't want me here? Fine! I'll just-"

"Wait." Naruto hated to admit it but he knew no-one would come visit him in the hospital. He could enjoy the company right?

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

Her eyes softened as when he spoke.

"It's ok. I can understand your surprise. You shouldn't be awake, its not very healthy for your body to be working while your conscious."

She leaned over and pressed her lips to Naruto's, as his eyes widened in surprise she pressed to fingers to a spot on his neck, effectively knocking him out.

"Good night, Naruto-kun."

She picked him up and walked out the door, heading towards the boy's apartment, knowing she would have some explaining to do the next morning.

(Aforementioned morning)

Naruto woke up remembered everything that had transpired. For some reason he didn't even want to get out of bed. He rolled over to see a sleeping Kyuubi lying on the floor curled into a ball. He got out of bed and draped the cover over her, it was the least he could do for her after she took him home.

_Wait a second! She knocked me out after she kissed me!_

Thinking back, Naruto had realized that was his first kiss. He smiled a bit and got dressed in his new clothes. He noticed a set missing and looked back to see Kyuubi with them on. _Purring,_ The scene melted his heart. The Great fearsome Kyuubi no Kitsune, Was _Purring in a ball_ on his bedroom floor. He smiled a bit more and went out to see what todays tasks were. He wrote a note, addressed to the woman on the floor.

Dear Kyuubi,

I don't know why you're here. But I don't really care. My cell number is on the fridge if anything happens. I trust you know how to defend yourself against intruders and stuff. I'll be home around 5. Theres ramen in the cabinets, if that doesn't suit you heres 40 dollars for grocery's.

Sincerely,

Naruto.

With that he walked out to the Hokages tower, located not too far from his house.

(Hokage tower.)

Most people believe that in Konoha, the Hokage just barks out orders and people run around and obey. Well being a ninja isn't really like a day job. You are more of a freelancer after you reach the chuunin rank. When you go look for a mission, theres a bulletin board and space after that for a signature. There is a brief description of the job, and what class it is. After that you could leave until you would be briefed on the mission. Needless to say. Most ninja got up early to snatch the best jobs. Naruto was no different. Walking to the wall he noticed a decent B class mission. Naruto scribbled his name down before leaving the building. He mulled the whole idea of having the Kyuubi manifested in this realm when he came upon a revolution. He. Needed. A drink. He walked inside one of his favorite bars to see Shikamaru at a booth.

"Oi, Shika."

Shikamaru looked up from his book, to see Naruto decked out in a new outfit.

"Decided to dress like a ninja, ne?"

"Whatever, you know the situation."

And it was true, Shikamaru was one of the few people that saw beyond the mask and actually knew Naruto for Naruto.

"I Suppose.."

Shikamaru looked up to see naruto with a faraway look in his eyes.

"So whats wrong Naruto?"

Naruto broken from his trance spoke.

"Well you know about...my tenant."

"Yep."

"Well you know its a she right?"

Shikamaru looked up from his drink.

"Didn't know that."

"Well it's true. She's also out of the seal, actually she is at my house right now."

Shikamaru did nothing more than sigh.

"God dammit Naruto, you really are to troublesome you know that?"

"I suppose."

Thats when Naruto's cell phone started ringing. It read: _HQ_

"Well mission briefing gotta go!"

"Whatever, cya round Naruto"

(Hokages room.)

"Uzumaki Naruto, chuunin of the village hidden in the leaves do you accept?"

"Aye Hokage-sama, I accept."

"Very well, ready your weapons, you depart at 0600 tomorrow. Dismissed."

Naruto exited with a well placed salute before he continued on his way to his house.

_Well, I didn't get the mission I wanted, but at least I get to see Sasuke-teme._

Thats it, I'm out. Here's a preview I guess.

"_But, I have to go!"_

"_Then I'm going with you!"_

"_Why?"_

_Kyuubi whipped around with a sad look in her eye._

"_Because I have to."_

Kay,review and I type understand? Good.


	2. Sowwie!

Ugh, Guys Im really sorry I Havent updated sooner. I Promise that this chapter will be mind-blowing for all who reveiwed. Once again sorry. 


	3. Chapter 3

In a hotel about 5 hours away from Konoha lay two people in a single bed. Naruto rolled over to see Kyuubi was in fact sleeping soundlessly. He silently jumped out of the bed through the window to the top of the roof. Sitting down he revisited the events of the day. It had in fact been a good one. Kyuubi whined as usual, they stopped for ice cream on the way. Kyuubi…Now that was an odd one. Her mood swings were a force to be reckoned with. She was dangerously powerful but…he couldn't help feel a sense of helplessness coming from her. She was annoying as hell with her loud mouth, and her bright red hair, and her crimson eyes…and her lips plump and--- .Naruto shook his head. He had to focus on his mission. Infiltrate the sound village as a spy and bring back the defense layout to Konoha.

He smirked.

Sasuke Uchiha would be one of the top targets in the attack.

No doubt he would be the one to kill him.

You see little did Sasuke know, Itachi was already dead. His revenge had been foiled by Naruto's sheer will to live. They had burned the body and spoken of it no further. That's when Naruto truly became a ninja. He and jiriaya had his from summoning ceremony that night. They and Gamabunta drank sake for roughly 9 hours strait until Gamabunta gave up. Naruto continued reminiscing until he felt a feeling of dread well up in his very soul. Flipping down he landed on the fire escape he looked through the window at Kyuubi on the bed. Tears of Despair falling down her cheeks. His eyes widened at the sight until he realized.

_She's crying for me…_

Not used to this kind of situation Naruto walked into the room. Where he was glomped by a certain redhead.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU, I WAS WORRIED SICK!"

He looked up into her eyes…captivating and hypnotic…crimson the color of destruction but…also the color of passion…of romance…of…

"BAKA-NARUTO! PAY ATTENTION!"

"I'm sorry what?"

Kyuubi smiled to herself. She knew at times how seductive she could be, it was in her nature. This kid was way too innocent to understand what was going on. She could see it in his blue eyes. Innocence and peace…almost like an ocean…she felt all of her worries melt away…

"N-nothing Naruto-kun, don't worry about it."

(The next morning.)

The couple approached the sound village, and the sight of it was quite surprising. Naruto had expected it to be some dark and dank place with the sky always cloudy, instead it was quite the opposite. There we men building houses and the like. Women shopping and cooking. Shops lined the main-street; children played in the yards that kinda thing. They walked up to the gate and introduced themselves.

"Halt, state your business."

Naruto looked up to see a man no older than 20 asking the questions.

"Just refuge ninja from Mist sir. Looking for a home."

"Hmmm, what's your name?"

"Momochi Gendo and this is my—"

"Girlfriend, Yuki."

"Young couple eh? Alright here are your temporary headbands until you're evaluated by the Otokage and placed onto a squad. Here are your keys. Apartment complex 4 Room 115. Enjoy your stay."

They both bowed as they entered the village, out of earshot Naruto's face went Hinata red as they strolled the stands.

"That wasn't part of the plan _Yuki_."

Kyuubi just smirked; she had him wrapped around her finger. Now all she had to do was jump him when they got back to the apartment, rip his clothes off and—

Jab. Naruto continued poking her in the head.

"Hey umm, are you dead?"

She grinned. A mischievous glint in her eye.

"Naruto-_kun._"

She latches on to his arm and looks up to see the poor boy almost exploding with embarrassment.

She giggles before running ahead of him, to the dango stand.

Naruto grinned too. Kyuubi may be annoying but she sure was fun to be around!

Sorry about the late update, Had no idea where to move with this story. I think I've found my direction though.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Someone said something about Naruto being 14. Who said he was 14? He's 17.

Naruto sat on a rooftop in the village of the hidden sound, scoping out possible entrances and exits to the village of the hidden sound, but something caught his eye. Through his binoculars he could see a red-headed women stepping out of an apartment and onto a balcony.

_Dammit…_

He continued on with his work even with the constant distraction of Kyuubi being well…attractive. He sighed, packed up his work and bounded home before coming in contact with a fist.

He looked up to see an angry Uchiha Sasuke looking down on him.

"What the fuck do you want?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto spat and Sasuke visibly softened.

"Listen, I'll only say this once. I'm sorry for what I did, but this village….doesn't deserve it. If you have something to say to me, by all means say it."

"I'll fucking kill you Sasuke and you know it…you're crazy, mad, hell-bent on revenge."

Sasuke sighed.

"Naruto…look in the window about 55 meters west, and 22 meters off the ground."

Naruto scoffed as he did what he was told. There were kids. Three maybe four, it was kinda dark. All sleeping soundly. By the time he looked up to Sasuke for an explanation Sasuke had already answered.

"Adopted."

_Sasuke…_

"I…gave up on Itachi. It was foolish, I played into his trap. He set me up to become just as he had."

"W-w-what stopped you."

Sasuke smiled as he looked into the eyes of the man who was the closest to family he had.

"Before I left to get Itachi…I saw the murder of those kids' parents. Itachi did it. He wrote a message in their blood. 'When you have the same eyes as me Sasuke…' I almost went for him that night before I saw those kids' huddled in their bedroom. crying. But not out of Sadness or despair. But out of gratefulness to this village. Everyone pitched in a little to help out… Naruto…before we end this little discussion I have a question to ask you: Do you know what set's a man apart from a boy?"

"Yeah, the ability to make responisb---"

"Wrong."

"What separates men and boys is simply that a man has to have something to cherish…protect…I have my children…what do you have?"

And with that. Sasuke was gone.

Naruto frowned as he landed in his bed next to a sleeping Kyuubi.

_Hmm…what do I have?_

He was broken from his thoughts as he felt Kyuubi declare his chest as her pillow.

Naruto smiled.

Perhaps he did.

When Kyuubi woke up, she found Naruto gone.

_Probably off doing something stupid._

She sighed….it was happening. She knew she was falling for him but she couldn't let that happen…… could she?

_No. If __**he **__were to find out. He'd kill us both. I've got to start the ritual soon otherwise…_

She smiled sadly.

_We'll die…_

Mmmm, there we go. I might just stick with a chapter like this everyday.


	5. Chapter 5

I got a fucking review from one of my favourite authors (John hamsta.) So you know I'm going to write, but first a little review response. Excuse me if I don't say your name instead of, that guy, because I am offline as of now /.

Somebody said that I made Sasuke come off as a good guy easily (Which I'm proud of.), they also said why Sasuke didn't make a non-aggressive pact with Konoha.

Answer: I was really thinking about doing that, I really was but I realized that it wouldn't work simply because Konoha and Oto have different views pertaining to each other. For example: Sasuke wouldn't leave or even perhaps be able to because he is an officer to orochimaru (I haven't forgotten about him, this will be addressed later.) But a genin or even a. chuunin would be able to say "I quit, later." And leave the village with little to no consequences. On the other hand Konoha goes apeshit if a genin with no knowledge of the inner workings of the village decides he doesn't want to be apart of it. It's simply that in my story, or in all of my stories. I've always wanted to portray the sound village as freedom.

Someone said: **he** was the Shinigami. No **he** may or may not be introduced in this chapter. All I can say is that, he is an OC (To some degree, he's never been introduced.) And he wants to kill them for reasons that will be revealed later.

On with the story.

They had been 3 months in the village of the hidden sound before Konoha had attempted to reach them. The conversation in whole had been very disappointing. A Kage bunshin of Tsunade had met him outside the village.

She looked through her henge and proceded with her message.

"How far have you gotten on the map Naruto?"

Naruto chuckled.

_A bit strait to the point baa-chan_.

He saw the serious look in her eye before he realized.

_I…have to lie…_

_  
_"I had to destroy it. I had ANBU scoping me, and I wasn't going to take that risk with her here."

Understanding passed the Godaime's face before she realized.

_Wait…who the hell was 'her'…_

"Naruto don't go running off and falling in love with enemy ninja you hear?"

Naruto chuckled.

"She's not an enemy, but she's not far off. Later granny."

With that Naruto sprang off, as Tsunade turned to leave however…

A kunai landed in a tree after cutting through the Bunshin's neck.

A Uchiha Sasuke jumped down from the trees.

"Hmmm…dobe."

Kyuubi was sitting on the floor drawing seals which roughly looked like two circles connected. She hummed while she did, so much that she didn't notice the blonde Ninja jumping in and taking a seat on the couch behind her. She rose from her work and walked backwards before landing in Naruto's lap. Turning in agitation, she saw the smile that grazed his features, and found she was soon wearing one as well. Wrapping his arms around her waist Naruto saw that the seals were almost complete. She leaned back into his shoulder ,one thought going through their minds.

_Some things…can wait._

A man shrouded in shadow chuckled as he watched the scene through his crystal ball.

_They think that will by them more time…I pity them…_

He chuckled as he rose from his seat.

_Too bad…I already have control over them. _

He squeezed his hand tight, as a glowing red eye stuck through the darkness…

Kyuubi was too caught up in the moment to notice anything until Naruto said something.

"Kyu..ubi….get…Sasuke…."

Pulling her from Cloud 9, she looked down to see Blood coming from Naruto's mouth.

"No…"

She ran to get the only person who could help them.

Sasuke was cooking for his kid's as he heard a banging on his door.

"Someone get the door."

A young girl's voice answered.

"Daddy its Aunt Kyuubi!"

Putting the eggs on a platter, he took of his: 'Number one chef' Apron before heading off to see what she needed.

When he arrived at the door he saw a dishevelled and crying Kyuubi.

"What's wrong, what happened!"

"Naruto's hurt, badly…"

"Let's go, Shinji you're in charge."

Naruto was hyperventilating on the small love seat when they came flying through the window. His vision started to go white…

_So…this…is how I die…_

"H-hey…Sasuke…I'm glad you're here."

"What did you do dobe…"

"That's not important now…there's a box at the top of the bookshelf…get it for me."

Sasuke thinking its some kind of medicine, grabbed the box before returning back to Naruto, who was cradled in Kyuubi's lap.

"Open it…"

Sasuke did as he was told and gazed in the box.

There were things…lots of things...photos of people back in Konoha…Iuka's headband…Even Tsunade's necklace…

"Heh…you didn't think I'd die without writing a will did you?"

Sasuke shook his head….this couldn't be happening.

"No…"

"Sasuke…"

"No. no…

"Sasuke shut up!"

"You're not dying, you can't!"

Naruto smiles sadly…

"Oh but I can, and I don't think I have much time left…so…listen…"

"I leave everything I own…in Kyuubi's name save what's in that box…I want her to stay here, watch her for me Sasuke…"

Sasuke nodded…

"I'm finally a man huh Sasuke?"

A tear rolled down Sasuke's face.

"Yeah…yeah you are…"

Naruto looked up at the crimson goddess which he was in the lap of…

"Sasuke…give us a moment."

Sasuke took this opportunity to try and find a medic, leaving them alone.

Naruto chuckled.

"Hey you…"

Kyuubi bit her lip to try to stop crying.

"Hey yourself…"

Naruto paused.

"You know…I never got to tell you…"

Kyuubi's face became grave, fearing what he was about to say.

"…that I was madly in love with you."

Kyuubi struggled to maintain control.

"Shhhh…Shhhh….it's ok…"

Naruto closed his eyes as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box…handing it to the crying girl.

"What?" She seemed confused…

"Open it…it's…for you."

Kyuubi obliged and found the most beautiful ring she had seen in her life in the box…a gold band with one shining ruby in the middle…

The dam broke loose and all of the girl's emotions poured out.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

Naruto reached up in stroke her face…he tried to get a good look for it would be the last…

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…I…was going to ask you after the ritual…I wanted…to make you happy. I wanted…to have a family like... I never had…"

She kissed him on the lips, unlike their last kiss which had been to Knock him out in the hospital…

"Naruto…I love you….I always did…"

Naruto sighed…as his world went completely white…

"That's nice…"

She felt him go limp in her arms…just as she thought she could cry no more tears…she found her self leaking through the eyes…

She stood as she felt a man enter the room…the same man…who did this to her…to Naruto…to them…

"Hello Kyuubi, how are you today?"

She spat with venom and hate and disgust.

"…father…"


	6. Chapter 6

She stood as she felt a man enter the room…the same man…who did this to her…to Naruto…to them…

"Hello Kyuubi, how are you today?"

She spat with venom and hate and disgust.

"…father…"

The man cloaked in a long white cloak strode through their apartment, their home. His intentions were clear as he pulled out a wakazashi he had crafted for this purpose. His revenge would be complete in a few moments, and then he could turn to ash for all he cared.

He raised his sword.

Chuckling he continued his stride towards the distressed girl on her knees.

She closed her eyes, memories of her lover began to flow through her thoughts.

He grinned as he brought the blade down upon her neck.

When Sasuke appeared he was wielding kusanagi in a defensive position over Kyuubi.

"Leave….now…."

Sasuke smirked.

"Or what big shot?"

Oh was the man happy to oblige.

Sasuke was flung from the apartment building onto the streets below, a couple of broken ribs was as serious as his injuries were. Suddenly ninja appeared around him.

"Sasuke-sama!" The chorused as one collective.

"Stay away from there, evacuate the area." He ordered.

He didn't want any more civilians to be injured. That man was serious business. He realized that the man didn't actually touch him, puzzled as to how he was flung through the wall he looked up at the hole that had been created to see a floating Kyuubi gasping for air.

"Any last words, sweetheart?"

Kyuubi chuckled as she remembered the only loophole that would stop him from exacting what was rightfully his by the demonic tomes.

"Optime Duos Mortim."

The man dropped her instantly, what would giving her and her…toy…a few days do?

"Tell him 14 miles west of here at midnight in 3 days, or else…"

Pictures of the children of the village being slaughtered plagued her mind.

"Kukuku….Ciao…"

Naruto sputtered back to life as a black substance foreign to his body exited through his mouth.

(That night.)

Naruto and Kyuubi both lay in Naruto's room that night. Both awake and cherishing the time they had together. Kyuubis head lay on Naruto's chest and his arms wrapped around her small frame. Both were thinking of the current situation they where in.

"Kyuubi…"

Two red eyes looked up to meet two blue ones.

"I love you."

A touching moment, regardless Kyuubi rolled her eyes at the boy.

"No shit…"

She nuzzled into him more before she continued.

"Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

She smiled in his chest as she spoke her next words.

"Lets….let's have the baby…ok?"

"But your dad will kill me…literally…"

She frowned as crystal tears made its way from her eyes into Naruto's bare chest.

"I know but…if we do figure out something…if we do beat him…please?"

Naruto grimaced.

A baby? He wasn't ready for a baby. He would be a horrible father, hell he didn't even have parents to begin with, how was he supposed to know how to be a parent? Irresponsible. Immature. That's what people called him and generally he thought that's what people didn't expect from parents.

He looked down at Kyuubi, her red eyes glowing with happiness.

He didn't know how to be a parent!

Guess he'd have to learn…

"…Ok…"

He closed his eyes as a girlish squeal filled his apartment.

Kyuubi had gotten up and pranced around yelling and screaming about things that needed to be done. When she had gotten over her excitement she had noticed Naruto was sitting up in bed. A sad look plastered on his face. She snaked behind him putting her chin on his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Let's think of baby names!" She exclaimed.

Naruto generally didn't have much else to do.

"Ok…what do you want for a boy?" He replied.

"How about…uh….hmmm…"

It became fairly obvious that Naruto would have to think of names.

"I was thinking something that gives people a secure feeling, like a person they can trust...something like…Orochimaru!"

Naruto face faulted.

"What if it's a girl Naruto? We already have a boy name!"

Zoning out Naruto stared at the ceiling.

"I want something simple if it's a girl…Rei or Hitomi."

"Those suck."

Naruto turned around and stuck out his tongue.

"You suck."

Kyuubi suddenly angry about the situation.

"Well…not anymore I don't"

She released him and prepared herself for bed.

Naruto slapped his head in his stupidity.

Curse mood swings.

Been a while since I updated you may be happy to see this.

Made this chapter nice and fluffy, the real training/action should start next chapter I suppose.


End file.
